


I'm No Amateur

by goldenzingy46



Series: Serial Killers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Complete, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Severus Snape, Drama, Guns, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Oneshot, Romance, Serial Killer Harry Potter, Serial Killer Severus Snape, Serial Killers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Severus Snape was a Death Eater for a reason. He liked to torture and kill.Why should he stop because he's on the opposing side?Or,Harry Potter finds out.
Relationships: implied Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Serial Killers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719148
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205
Collections: Read





	I'm No Amateur

Severus Snape eyed the young man he'd caught himself, deep in the bowels of Knockturn Alley. It'd been a while since he'd killed, so he might as well make it worthwhile.

Then there was a crack, a hole in the forehead, and a corpse.

He glanced up, straight at the smoking barrel of a gun and the faint gleam of viridan eyes.

$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$

Severus Snape sighed, setting his book down on the table. Dumbledore was keeping a closer eye on him than ever, almost like he mistrusted him. He had all the rights to, of course, seeing as Severus was a well known murderer in the muggle world, and there were whispers of his nighttime hobby in the Wizarding one. He just counted himself lucky that nobody questioned corpses turning up in Knockturn.

This job protected him, but it had its downsides.

One of them being that the twenty-eight year old Auror, Harry Potter, had requested to speak to him and Dumbledore had said _yes_.

So now he had to suffer idiocy.

$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$

Harry Potter had graduated school with NEWT scores that shocked everyone, leaving straight for the Auror training program. With an O in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, an EE in Potions, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, he climbed his way through the ranks, and there were whispers that he was soon to be Head Auror, seeing as Mad-Eye had retired, and Kingsley and Tonks were the only two in his way.

It was a shame they were his friends. Had they been anyone else, they would have mysteriously disappeared, not that Harry would've had anything to do with that, of course.

No, not Auror Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was currently making his way through the dungeons, intent on speaking to Severus Snape, his old Potions professor. He knew that Snape had been responsible for the murder of several muggles, and Harry was so very, very interested.

Perhaps Snape would shed some light on the situation.

$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$

"Professor," was the greeting Severus was unfortunately greeted with.

"Potter," he replied, "Sit."

Perhaps he was a little abrupt. Perhaps not. It was _Potter_ , after all, and he was Severus Snape.

The man in question did not seem to take offence, a small smile playing on his lips as he sat. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, then, Professor?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Just do away with the theatrics. Get this over and done with."

Potter leant forwards, elbows resting on the table. "People are saying things, Professor."

"People are always saying things," Severus murmured, but he knew what Potter knew. He knew he was going to be taken into custody.

"Sometimes people like to claim you have a side hobby, Professor."

Green eyes. Dark hair. A vicious, victorious smirk playing on his lips and Severus was caught, a mouse in a trap.

"Perhaps, Professor, we could discuss them some other time, hmm?"

Severus said nothing, dark eyes watching Potter as he dropped a scrap of paper on his desk, and headed to the door.

"Until next time, _Professor._ "

$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$

Severus Snape eyed the young man he'd caught himself, deep in the bowels of Knockturn Alley. It'd been a while since he'd killed, so he might as well make it worthwhile.

Then there was a crack, a hole in the forehead, and a corpse.

He glanced up, straight at the smoking barrel of a gun and the faint gleam of viridan eyes.

"I'm no amateur, Professor," Potter said, lighting a cigar. "But you might just be a master."

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)


End file.
